


My Tree Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Alpha!Connor, Alpha!Zoe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alphas are creeps, Angst, Connor doesn't kill himself, Fluff, Gay, Heats, Lesbian, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Alana, Omega!Evan, Smut, They're all in high school, knots, sort of non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Protective Connor is Protective





	1. The Omega

Evan Hansen spent most of his day cowering at the side of the hallways, trying to avoid the hungry stares of the Alphas around him. 

It's not like he could hide his scent. Despite his efforts, the omega was one of the unlikely people whose scents are strong. Stronger than usual. It would only die down if he had a mate.

Unfortunately the thought of a mate scared him. He was scared of Alphas in general. Many of the Alphas would treat Omegas nice just to end up selling them to some other Alpha so they could have pups. Then when the pups were around 15 they would be sold.

It was horrible of course. 

Evan was perfectly content with being mate-less as much as it killed him. Not being able to give into his instincts to run to the nearest Alpha and knot and bond killed him.

And to make things worst, Evan's heat was coming. Sure he could take heat pills but those weren't cheap at all. Scent masks were cheap but again, with Evan's "condition", they could only do so much. 

Evan couldn't help but glance back at the Alphas that stared at him. He could only fight his instincts so much. One Alpha caught his eye more than others though.

Connor Murphy.

Evan's instincts went wild, screaming "mate" in his ears. He dizzily walked over, not exactly sure what he was doing. He wanted to drape himself over Connor. He wanted to smell his scent glands. Everything was in a haze.

Connor, of course, had noticed Evan too. He could tell the Omega was in a haze. He could also smell his pre-heat on him. But instead of walking towards the Omega he walked right past him, walking to his class. 

He would not allow himself to get attached. Never.

Evan hadn't even realized Connor had moved because the next thing he knew he was in the bathroom crying. 

His head was finally cleared

The fact that Connor walked away killed him inside. He had read cases where one person could be mates with another but the other had a mate with someone else. Plus the chances of finding your mate were slim.

But it wasn't just his emotions that were hurting, it was his instincts. Everything went back to his instincts. Being away from his destined mate made his body feel deprived and empty. 

He wiped his eyes with the hem of his shirt. He sniffed and stood up shakily, trying his best to walk anywhere except the direction Connor had went.

Apparently a few hours had passed because the bell rang and kids were heading to the lunch room. 

"Shit." Evan whispered and wobbly walked to the cafeteria. He sighed softly as he grabbed a tray shakily. He didn't even realize Connor was right beside him.

Luckily Connor didn't realize either. They both managed to eat their lunches in peace, both trying to distract themselves. Connor even sat with people.

When Evan went home he couldn't help but think about the boy. The long-haired, tall boy. He hugged his pillow and whimpered softly. He decided tomorrow he'd talk to him.

Before he fell asleep he felt depressed. Very depressed. But it wasn't him who was depressed, it was his mate.

Connor was depressed.

Evan sobbed into his pillow, praying the boy would fall asleep so he could. "Connor...it's okay." He whispered thought it was muffled.

A few minutes later, Connor had fallen asleep. Some strange comfort over came him. A comfort he welcomed.


	2. The heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Connor is Protective

Evan got up the next morning and went to his closet. Normally he'd wear his polo shirt but for some strange reason he reached for his sweater. He pulled it on and zipped it up.

He pulled on some jeans and grabbed his bag, walking quickly to school so he could catch up to Connor before class. 

Evan slowed his pace as he walked through the halls, looking for his depressed mate.

Suddenly it hit him, what was he going to say?

He couldn't just ask Connor why he was depressed. And he couldn't just approach him randomly. He stared off as he thought.

The only thing that brought him out of his deep thoughts was a hand snaking around his waist and a nose being pressed against his scent glands, causing the omega to shiver and whimper.

Evan had expected Connor but the scent was unfamiliar to him. 

"You look distracted." The Alpha growled in his ear. Evan tried to shrink away but the grip around his waist was tight.

"P-please...let go..." Evan whispered weakly. He hadn't even noticed the Alpha's friend group egging their friend on.

He felt lips press to his scent glands and he squeaked. 

He struggled again under his grip until the Alpha pulled away quickly. Evan turned around to find the Alpha had been pulled away by Connor.

"Of course." Evan thought. He shrunk away from the scene but still watched as Connor pushed the Alpha against the lockers. 

The alpha's gang had backed off. Evan could feel Connor's protective pheromones radiating down the hall. 

"Don't. Touch. Him." His mate growled. He shoved the Alpha again before letting him go. The Alpha ran away. Evan guessed he had felt the pheromones as well.

Connor glared at Evan. "What the fuck were you doing just standing in front of him?" He asked angrily. 

Evan shrunk away farther. "I-I didn't see him." He squeaked. 

"Well use your head. You're an omega, Alpha's are going to be after you. Especially if your heat is coming." Connor sighed. He hated talking to Evan. 

Connor hated noticing the things he did about Evan. Like the fact that he was pre-heat.

"I-I'm sorry." Evan whispered, his submissive instincts kicking in. He froze in place. 

He felt something slick between his legs and realized he was in heat. Connor must've triggered his heat.

Connor could smell the heat pheromones. He growled and grabbed Evan's arm, dragging him to the storage room and closing the door. 

"Where are your heat pills?" Connor asked, pulling Evan's backpack off of him. 

Evan was in a haze. His head suddenly throbbing as his mate dug through his backpack. He found a tiny pill at the bottom. He held it up to the shivering Omega. 

"Is this it?" He demanded. Evan glanced at the pill and recognized it. He shook his head. That was his anxiety medication. He had hid it there so his mom could think he took it.

Connor grabbed Evan's shoulders roughly and shook him into sense. "Why the fuck wouldn't you bring some to school? Do you have any at home?"

Evan shook his head. "Too expensive." He muttered. He looked up at Connor and leaned towards him. 

The Alpha let him go and moved away. "Scent blockers? Anything that could help?" Connor asked.

"There's a scent blocker in my backpack but it doesn't work that well." Evan mumbled. He whimpered and slid down the wall onto the ground. "Knot with me. P-please." He begged.

Connor glared at the helpless omega. He gripped his hair in frustration and faced away from Evan.

He wanted to avoid this situation. He didn't want to knot with Evan otherwise he'd become attached. 

But Evan could suffer and possibly die if he didn't take care of him every day.

"I'm getting you after-heat pills and you come to me so you don't get pregnant." Connor growled, unzipping his sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> The next chapter will take course over Evan's heat. Basically a lot of smut


	3. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of smut. Well maybe not a lot. But there's smut. Yee

Connor had taken off all his clothes along with a whimpering Evan's. He lifted the omega up. "You have to get comfortable." He said flatly.

The omega turned around and put his hands on the wall to hold himself up, his back facing Connor.

The Alpha wrapped his arm around Evan and without another word he pushed into him.

This was emotionless. Evan wanted this to be special. He trusted Connor. Or at least his instincts trusted Connor. But he knew he couldn't ask Connor to make this enjoyable or meaningful.

His mate was helping him. For a short while Evan could pretend Connor was his.

Evan let out a loud moan resulting in Connor's hand on his mouth. He bucked his hips in pleasure as the Alpha began to thrust slowly. 

His destined mate let out groans as his hips slapped against Evan's butt. The omega threw his head back and whimpered in pleasure. 

Connor held Evan up with his arm, pulling the smaller boy against his chest. He pressed his nose against Evan's scent glands without realizing what he was doing.

Evan didn't realize either. He just held onto the wall, letting out sweet moans and pants as Connor continued his fast pace of thrusts.

Connor's knot had begun to build up. "Shit." He whispered, pounding harder into the poor boy.

Evan's legs felt weak and he held onto Connor's arm as support. "C-Con!" He moaned out.

The Alpha put his hand over Evan's mouth again. "The whole school will hear you." He grunted. 

The Omega only whimpered in response. He threw his head back and turned his head to smell Connor's scent. 

Connor gave his last few thrusts before he came. He kept his mouth pressed against Evan's shoulder to muffle his moans.

The omega panted and whimpered as he was filled by Connor. He could feel the knot building up inside of him. Evan still hadn't come. 

Connor reached around the smaller boy to stroke him gently. "C'mon." He whispered. It wasn't a frustrated tone.

Evan moaned softly and a few strokes later he came. "C-Connor!" He called or as he came.

Connor was still stuck inside Evan, his knot wasn't deflated yet. He held the boy up with his arms. 

"Th-thank you." Evan whispered, turning his head to look at the Alpha.

"I'll come by your house tomorrow. It's best if you go home after this." Connor responded plainly.

The omega nodded. "Okay." He whispered. "How long until..." He trailed off, wiggly slightly against Connor.

"30 minutes maybe." 

***

The next day, Connor had knocked on Evan's door. 

When he got no answer he attempted to open the door. It was unlocked. "Good job, dumbass." He whispered to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Heidi wasn't home.

The Alpha looked around before walking upstairs. He followed the heavy heat scent flowing out of one of the rooms.

Connor walked forward and opened the door.

Evan was curled in his bed. He had the sweater and jeans under his nose. The same sweater and jeans from yesterday. It was faintly scented of Connor.

The Alpha walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the omega, tapping his shoulder. 

Evan opened his eyes to look at Connor. "You....don't have to." He whispered. He didn't think he could bear to have Connor have sex with him again. He was getting attached to someone who didn't feel the same. 

"Don't be silly. You'll die or suffer." Connor said, kneeling on the bed.

Despite what he wanted, Evan cowered away from Connor. "P-please don't. Y-you don't understand." He whispered.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Fine but I'm not leaving today." He muttered, standing up. "Give me some of your clothes, I'll scent them for you."

Evan looked up at his mate. "R-really?" He asked excitedly. The Alpha simply nodded. 

Evan stood up and grabbed a random t-shirt. "Um...just this one I guess." He said quietly. He held it out to Connor.

Connor took it out of Evan's hands and rubbed it against his scent glands before growling in frustration. "You have to open my scent glands." He said reluctantly.

Evan stared down at his feet. "Oh...okay." He whispered.

Connor stepped towards him, tilting his head. He wasn't looking at Evan.

The Omega moved closer and put his hands on Connor's chest, leaning over to kiss his scent glands. He licked gently and bit down as well.

He smelled Connor's scent and immediately stuck his nose against his mate's neck. 

The Alpha sighed and pulled Evan with him to lay on the bed. He held the omega close, letting the Omega have some sort of comfort.

Evan clung to Connor but never moved away from his scent. "C-Con?" He whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are...are you going to stay after my heat or are you just here to help..." Evan asked quietly.

Connor looked down at the small boy. He couldn't help but smile. "I don't know yet." He replied. 

Evan smiled slightly. He would rather take a maybe than a no. He buried his face in the Alpha's neck and closed his eyes with a small yawn.

"Get some rest." Connor said. Evan obliged, falling asleep.

***

When Evan woke up he was in his next wave. He looked around in the dark searching for Connor.

"Connor!" He shouted, his voice breaking. 

The Alpha rushed upstairs, bursting through the door. He closed the door and ran to Evan's bed. "Your next wave?" He asked, pulling out a bottle of pills.

Evan nodded. He looked at the pills. "W-what's that?" He asked exhaustedly. His heat took up most of his energy.

"They're heat pills. Try taking them okay?" Connor said, taking out two and grabbed the bottle of water at the side of his bed. He handed them both to Evan.

Evan took the pills and swallowed them with water. He rubbed his eyes and held out his arms for Connor.

The Alpha hesitated. "You don't need me anymore. Two pills every wave okay?" He said, backing towards the door.

"C-Connor..." Evan whimpered.

"I have to go." Connor said, opening the door and running downstairs.

Evan got up, his breath hitched. He stumbled after Connor down the stairs. He saw Connor running down the street and the omega pushed forward, determined to follow him.

He felt tears come to his eyes. "C-Connor!" He shouted. He stopped running and wiped his eyes. "Please stay." He whispered.

He sat down on the sidewalk, hugging his knees. "I'm sorry." He whispered. 

Evan knew he wasn't enough for Connor.

Evan knew Connor hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> Also next chapter will probably be a few days after Evan's heat.


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan having to deal with Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to switch POVs from Evan to Connor

It has been a week since Evan last spoke to Connor. Of course he'd see the Alpha at school but other than that he was alone.

Connor had given his mom after-heat pills for him to take so he wouldn't get pregnant. Part of Evan wanted to be pregnant just to see if his destined mate would help him.

The Omega still took the pills. 

He walked into school as normal as possible. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying. 

He needed Connor. 

Evan shakily opened his locker, grabbing his books and walking to class as he normally did. 

The Omega spotted Connor across the hall. He stopped walking and prayed he'd notice. 

The brunette turned his head to see Evan. He let out a small, unconscious growl. He could never get rid of him.

He walked towards the shaking boy slowly. "I need you to stop this." He said flatly, not even looking at him.

Evan knew exactly what he was talking about. The omega would stare at Connor every day or purposely bumped into him or even just passed his classroom.

He looked down at his feet. "S-sorry." He stuttered.

Connor looked down at Evan and sighed, lifting up his chin. "I'm not going to hurt you, you just need to stop following me okay? It was a one time thing. And you have pills for your next heat."

"It doesn't get rid of the instincts...I still suffer from those." Evan muttered. "Connor I need you." He whispered.

Connor looked around before grabbing Evan's arm and leading him somewhere more secluded. "I can't be with you, Ev." 

Evan stared down at his feet. "You don't understand.." He whispered. He knew he was back talking and he felt the urge to sink into the corner.

Connor watched the Omega. "You're right, I don't. And I don't want to. I just know I'm not going to let you get attached to me when I don't want to-" He was cut off by the Omega kissing him.

Evan squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing Connor's shirt and holding him close. He was on his tiptoes.

The blonde boy pulled away after a moment before running back into the hallways and towards his class, leaving a frustrated Murphy behind.

***

Connor grabbed his bag and began walking home with Zoe. 

He was deep in thought and there was no doubt his sister could tell. 

"Okay are you going to tell me or just stare off into space?" Zoe asked.

Connor sighed. "You know Evan?" He asked, looking at her.

"Evan Hansen? That boy who stares at you all the time? What happened? Did he hurt your feelings?" Zoe asked with a grin.

"First off, shut up or I'm not telling you. Second, I don't even have feelings." Connor said, causing Zoe to stay quiet. A smirk was still on her face.

"Anyways. I think...I think I'm his destined mate." Connor stuttered. "But I don't know if he's my mate. I can't tell. I think it's the drugs but I still can't tell." 

Zoe squealed. "That's so CUTE!" She shouted. "Why don't you bond him?" 

"Because I don't want to get attached to him and then it ends up he's just using me. You know how some omegas are." Connor muttered.

"Yes and you also know how some Alphas are. But that doesn't mean every single person is like that." Zoe shrugged.

"One day you're going to be kidnapped and sold because you think like that." He glared at her.

Zoe shrugged. "Look, my point is Evan doesn't seem like the kind of Omega who wants the easy way out by being sold or used." She pointed out.

Connor huffed, looking away from his sister. "Pretty sure he's scared of me." He muttered.

"It's his instincts. It's like when Dad yells my instincts tell me to back off but for you it tells you to fight back. Omegas are like the hufflepuffs of the world." 

"Don't judge the hufflepuffs." Connor joked, pushing her playfully with his shoulder.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave some feedback it would help a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 12 am
> 
> GOD SVAE THE QUEEN

"Shit shit shit." Evan mumbled as he paced around in the storage room. "Why would I do that he hates me now." He whispered.

He slid down against the wall and onto the floor. He hugged his knees to his chest. "He hates me." He whispered. 

School had ended a few hours ago. Apparently no one comes to clean the storage room. 

Evan had texted his mom saying he'd stay over at Jared's. Then he got Jared in on it as well.

Evan felt tears come to his eyes. "Why would I kiss him." He choked.

The Omega had disappointed his Aloha. Connor wasn't even his which killed him even more.

He had a protective claim over him.

Evan realized he had been manipulating Connor. Trying to get him to stay when the boy hated his guts.

He began to feel very self conscious. Connor had seen him at a very vunerable position and now he could use that again the Onega. 

A ding filled the room and Evan instantly reached for his phone to heck if it was his messages.

An unknown number pulled up. The message simply said "hey." 

Evan frowned and opened his texts. "Hi. Who is this?" He texted.

The three dots appeared and faded in their pattern for about a minute. "My names Alex." It read.

Evan bit his lip. "I think you have the wrong number." He sent, feeling guilty.

"Whoops. But aren't you gonna tell me your name?" It sent.

"My names Evan." 

The texting continued. For almost hours. It wasn't until later he realized it was 12 pm and he should probably find somewhere to sleep.

He stood up and said goodbye to Alex. He walked out of the school and walked around until he found a park bench a few blocks away.

He laid down and rested on his arm, sleeping. He felt happiness and a sense of calm. Something he hadn't felt for days.

***

A few hours earlier, the Murphy siblings were sitting on Connor's bedroom floor. 

"Okay I managed to threaten Jared into giving us Evan's number." Zoe said proudly. She grabbed Connor's phone and typed it in.

"I can't just text him." Connor said, eyeing her sister. 

"Pfft why not?" Zoe asked with a shrug. The Alpha didn't answer. "Fine, pretend to be his online friend that lives in Connecticut then when you two become close friends reveal that it's really you." She rambled.

Connor shrugged. "Okay." He said.

"Wait you actually are listening to me? Wow." She smirked.

Connor began texting away, occasionally asking Zoe for what to say next. 

At the end of the night, Zoe went to sleep in her own bed. 

He frowned as he saw Evan having to leave but accepted it anyways. He held his phone close to his chest before letting out a giggle. He blushed crazily and hid his face in his pillow.

"Fuck you, Evan Hansen." He muttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was short. Anyways I might make a bonus chapter one day that shows the text messages they sent to each other. But I'm not sure because I dont text that much. It's 12 am so if this is really crappy I really can't tell.


	6. Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan decides to meet "Alex"

Everyday Evan would text Alex. Every hour Alex was on his mind.

He stayed up late every night just talking to this one person.

He had forgotten about Connor until one night he felt depressed suddenly. Once again his destined mate had made him depressed. 

Connor's depression seemed to come in waves. Either he was fine or depressed. Nothing more and nothing less.

Evan felt it most of the time. He took a deep breath and texted Alex, beginning to tell him everything.

He told him literally all he could about Connor and what had happened. 

The only thing Alex responded with was, "I wanna meet you. The park tomorrow?" 

Evan blushed. Without thinking about the chances of the dude being a pedophile, he agreed. 

After Alex had gone to sleep, Evan stayed up hugging his pillow. If Alex was who he truly was, he would stay with him and maybe they could be mates.

The thought made Evan happy. More happy than usual. There was a tiny bit of guilt in his stomach and he frowned before realizing, Connor again.

"Why are you guilty?" Evan whispered.

***

"I told you he hated me." Connor said flatly, tossing the phone to Zoe.

"Well too bad. I just scheduled a date!" She said proudly, showing him the text messages.

Connor stared at the screen in horror. "Zoe, he just listed off why he was upset with me and now you expect me to be like 'surprise! I'm actually lying to you and Alex was mostly played by my sister!'" He said dramatically.

Zoe hushed him. "It'll be fine. Also, shower before you go. You smell like teenage boy." She grinned and stood up.

"Fuck you, Zoe." 

"Love ya too!" She called, practically skipping to her room.

***

The next day Evan woke up. He was so glad it was a weekend. He went to his closet and reached for the shirt that Connor had scented but quickly moved his hand to grab his old polo shirt.

He changed quickly and grabbed his phone, running out of his house and to the park.

He looked around before sitting on the bench and hugging his knees.

"I'm here." He sent to Alex.

A few minutes later he got a text. "Look behind you." Evan blushed and grinned before excitedly turning around.

His heart dropped when he saw Connor. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"I can explain, Ev." Connor said softly, taking a step forward.

Evan pushed himself off the bench and took a step back from Connor. "D-don't c-call me th-that."

"Just, listen to what I have to say." Connor said, trying to move towards Evan.

Evan's breath hitched and he felt tears come to his eyes. When Connor was within reach he shoved him away.

"YOU LIAR!" He shouted. He was shaking violently and crying. "You fucking liar. I got over you. I could've moved on but you tricked me." He whispered.

Connor watched Evan with guilt painted on his face. "Evan..."

"Why?" Evan asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why did you do this?"

Evan took a shaky step towards Connor. "Because you wanted to make fun of me? Because you like seeing me hurt? Because you think that after you abandoned me I'd come back to you? My instincts are trapping me with an asshole like you!" He shouted.

Connor stepped towards Evan and grabbed his wrist as tightly as possible, causing the Omega to whimper as his submissive instincts kicked in.

"I did it because I knew you couldn't ever actually like me for who I was." Connor snarled. "I did it because I pushed you away and you were lonely."

Evan couldn't even fight at this point. He was shaking and crying and the only thing he could think of doing was to beg Connor.

"Let go of me." He whispered.

"And I helped you during your heat because I didn't want you to die. I saved you from that one prick because all you do is stand there with your chin down while others make decisions for you." Connor continued. He let go of Evan's wrist.

Evan took a few steps back. "Just leave me alone." He whispered. "Just leave."

Connor sighed. "Fuck you." He spat and turned around, walking away.

***

Evan managed to drag himself home. He ran upstairs and into his bedroom, locking the door. He hugged his pillow and cried as hard as he could. 

His covers faintly smelled of Connor. He tore his blankets and sheets off and threw it out of his bedroom along with his pillow. 

He went into the closet and pulled out the shirt Connor attempted to scent. He threw it with the rest of the items. "Stay out of my life!" He screamed, slamming his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether this story should end happy or sad.
> 
> ;)


	7. Crying

Months passed and Connor never talked to Evan after. He planned to talk to him but it wasn't until the second last day of school he decided to.

He walked through the hallways, looking for the small Omega. 

Throughout the last few months, he had stopped talking to Zoe. He knew it was partially his fault but he wanted to blame her.

The Alpha strolled the halls before spotting the blonde boy walking next to Jared Klienman. 

He growled under his breath in slight jealousy. 

Once they got close enough he grabbed Evan's arm, pulling him into the storage room. Always this storage room.

Evan stumbled slightly before turning around to see Connor. "Wha-" He was cut off.

Connor had grabbed Evan's shirt and pulled him close to kiss him. He pulled away after a moment to reveal a crying Evan.

"I said leave me alone." Evan whispered.

"Look, the reason I lied to you was because I wanted to be with you but you hated me already. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it but I fucking can't stand it when you're with Jared." He said quietly.

Connor moved to kiss Evan's neck gently. The omega let out a whimper. "C-Connor." He whispered, trying to pull away.

Evan pushed Connor's face away from his neck gently. "I'm not your property." He whispered.

"You aren't I know-"

"And you can't just kiss me and try to trick me into loving you again."

"I'm sorry, Ev, I-"

"And you don't get to just apologize either." Evan finished.

Connor looked at the blonde boy. "What can I do?" He asked softly. 

Evan thought for a moment. A part of him just wanted to be with Connor. But what was happening between them was toxic.

The Omega made up his mind. He sighed softly. "No more pushing each other away or lying." Evan whispered.

Connor nodded. "Anything else?" He asked softly.

"Kiss me." Evan whispered, pulling Connor close and kissing him.

The Alpha kissed back roughly, in need almost. The blonde boy let out a small noise.

"Con?" Evan whispered, breaking apart the kiss.

"Hm?" He hummed softly.

"My heat is coming tomorrow and I ran out of pills." Evan whispered. "Will you stay with me?" 

The Alpha kissed him again. "Of course." He responded with a small smile.

"We should make it official." Evan whispered, touching Connor's neck gently. He tilted his head to the side slightly.

Connor kissed Evan's neck. "Not here." He said softly.

Jared knocked on the storage room door. "That's cute and all but I need my son back." He called through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT was short and a lot of dialog and I'm tired so if you find any spelling mistakes just ignore it or tell me so I can fix it XD
> 
> By the way there's gonna be either another book or just more chapters to this one book because heyre gonna have a kid and shits gonna go down :)


	8. Netflix And Chill

Connor was laying in bed with a sleeping Evan. The blonde boy was clinging to Connor.

The Alpha couldn't help but smile at how adorable his omega was. He brushed Evan's hair out of his face gently.

Unfortunately, Evan was a light sleeper. He stirred a bit before opening his eyes. When he saw Connor he smiled tiredly. 

"Why are you awake?" He asked in a whisper. The brunette leaned down to kiss Evan's forehead. "Because usually I stay up and watch Netflix at this time." He laughed softly.

"I'll watch Netflix. I normally fall asleep with the tv on anyways." The Omega shrugged. 

"Only if you want to." Connor replied, reaching for his laptop. For the first time in his life he would Netflix and Chill without it ending in sex. 

Evan nodded softly, moving so that his head was laying on Connor's chest as the Alpha put on some Pitch Perfect.

Connor stroked Evan's hair as he watched, whispering quiet things to make Evan blush at random times.

Evan watched for a bit before looking up at Connor with a smile. "Hey Con?" He whispered as if it was a sleepover.

"Hm?"

"That one dude looks like me."

"Yeah, that's why he's my favourite character." Connor joked. He kissed Evan's head again.

The two continued to watch until Evan fell asleep again. Connor put his computer away and readjusted them so that he was spooning Evan.

He held the Omega close and slowly fell asleep.

Connor was lucky. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I watch pitch perfect on a continuous loop in the middle of the night for no other reason except Benji and Anna Kendrick
> 
> Also a lot of shit is coming but imma make a new book that like, skips a couple years to when Connor proposes and cute stuff. Then it's gonna be absolute sadness and I have plans and by the end of this no one will be happy but I'm willing to do it because I'm heartless.


	9. A/N

So should I make a new book which will contain there lives after they get together or should I just add to this book?


	10. Pregnant Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone is pregnant and someone doesn't know

Evan sat on the bathroom floor shaking. He bit his lip, wondering if Connor would even be okay with this.

He could text his mate right now. Tell him what happened but he couldn't bring himself to do that. So he took the pregnancy test and stored it under his own pillow.

Day had gone by and Evan still hadn't told Connor. He had moved the pregnancy test to the back of their closet. He knew he'd have to tell him sometime.

Connor had his suspicions. It was usual for Evan to be quiet but his mate usually talked a lot to him.

Evan was standing in the mirror, check to see if he had gained weight when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

The Alpha kissed his omega's cheek. "Babe what's wrong?" He whispered softly. 

Evan bit his lip and smiled. "Nothing." He said, moving to turn around in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Connor's neck.

The Alpha surprisingly didn't notice the pregnancy scent coming off of him. "Ev, talk to me." He said softly.

The omega looked down at his feet. He knew he shouldn't be lying to his Alpha and he could be punished but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Connor.

"I love you." Evan whispered, kissing Connor. The Alpha kissed back gently and finally could smell it. The pregnancy pheromones radiating off Evan.

"Evan..." Connor said, pulling away. He placed his hands on Evan's stomach. The omega squeaked and pulled away slightly.

"Evan...why didn't you tell me?" Connor asked, slowly walking closer. Evan kept back up until his back hit the wall. "I'm sorry, Alpha." He whispered.

"Evan, don't apologize. I just want to know why." Connor said softly, walking closer and putting his hands on his omega's hips. 

"I was scared." Evan whispered, leaning into the Alpha's chest. 

Connor stroked the blonde boy's hair. He kissed his head gently. He didn't even know how to react. 

He moved towards the bed, laying Evan gently on his back. Connor lifted up his shirt and kissed his stomach and rubbed his cheek on his stomach. 

"You're so beautiful, Ev. So beautiful." Connor whispered, moving towards Evan to kiss him.

Evan kissed back gently. "C-Con?" He stuttered. He cupped his Alpha's cheeks.

"Yes?" Connor whispered back, keeping a hand on Evan's stomach.

"You're gonna be a dad." Evan smiled with a small laugh. He leaned up and kissed him.

Connor laughed softly, kissing back. "That would have been useful information a couple days ago." 

Connor layed on the bed and pulled Evan towards him. He wrapped his arms protectively around his mate. "Everything will be alright now."


End file.
